


Try Me

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Bloodletting, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Comfort/Angst, F/M, M/M, Magic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Smut, Souled Vampire(s), Stucky - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, Violence, more like body control..., slight mind control, the littlest vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern vampire AU with pre-serum skinny wee Steve and human Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a longer vampire Stucky fic, I don't know what it is I just love writing vampire Steve! Bit of the usual angst and lots of lovely smut. Hope you enjoy :D

Pens ran out of ink, candles burned down, veins dried up. 

Luckily for Steve, this particular vein was flowing, throbbing and pulsing it's warm honeyed contents into his grateful and hungry mouth. His eyes were fluttering closed as he suckled gently, his sharp canines embedded in the boy's stark white skin. The blood had a smoky tang to it, the divine taste of it made him shiver, heat of it rolling easily down into his stomach filling him up. His heightened hearing took note of the delicious little gasps and whimpers coming from his host, the way his free hand would tighten in his hair as if to try to pull Steve away, but then stopped only to press him deeper into the wound. Some of that hot blood was starting to fill up his cock again, a growl escaped him as he eventually unlatched.

Heavy lidded grey eyes searched his own.

“Why'd....why'd you stop?”

Steve licked the crimson stain from his lips. “I can't drink you dry, you're close to passing out.”

“Nah... I'm good, it's okay just keep going, I want it.” The boy's breath was soft and gasping, Steve knew he was on the edge. Whether it was the edge of death or an orgasm he wasn't so certain. His head fell back onto the couch cushion as he ran out of energy to keep it lifted.

“Please... please just do it...” He whispered.

Steve looked at him, fascinated. In all his years undead he had never seen anyone so eager for death. If he concentrated enough he could see a glaze over those grey eyes that were staring upwards at the blank ceiling, like he had just given up. He was surprised he couldn't taste it. 

* * * * *

He had found him in the shitty part of town, hanging around the streets where the sex workers plied their trade. Steve occasionally snacked on a few Johns in that area, especially the fuckheads that showed any of the girls disrespect. This evening though, as he stalked down the dimly lit street, he was struck by the tall, thin boy leaning on the corner. Skinny black jeans tight and worn around his thighs, beaten up leather jacket with a baggy grey t shirt underneath, the pulled neckline exposed silver dog tags glinting in the dip of a beautiful ghostly white throat. The grey eyes found Steve quickly as he drew nearer.

“See anything you like mister?”

God did he ever. There was definitely something about this one. The boy didn't so much as flinch as Steve suddenly stepped in closer, unable to help himself from scenting this lonely and gorgeous meal for one standing in front of him. Steve's gaze was transfixed on his sinfully plump red lips as he spoke again.

“I'll take it, any way you wanna give it. Or I can top, if you like it that way.” The kid took out a cigarette and was about to light up when Steve's long thin fingers closed gently down over the lighter cap and his hand. 

“I'd like to see what you've got to give.” Steve purred.

The kid was nonplussed. “Sure, I'll suck you off, will be extra though. You got a place?”

Steve smiled, his canines carefully hidden, he didn't want to scare this one, not that it seemed that he could. “I do. What's your name kid?”

“James. Everyone calls me Bucky.” 

Bucky flipped the unlit cigarette in his fingers and slid it back in his jacket pocket as he rolled up off the wall, he worked his hands up and over Steve's bony shoulders, his smoky lips inches away from his new client. “You don't need to tell me your name, I just wanna make you feel good.”

Steve's own hands moved lightening quick, one to the back of Bucky's head and the other at his waist, pulling him in as he pressed against his soft plump lips and licked into his mouth tasting youth, cheap cigarettes and something else he couldn't place. He pulled away, thumb smoothing along the sharp angle of Bucky's jaw.

“My name's Steve.”

Bucky looked back at him, those grey eyes washed out in the dim streetlight. “Steve. I like that.”

Steve gave a small smile, taking his hand and leading him up the street to hail a cab. He gave the driver a hefty tip when they reached his apartment as some recompense for the teenage fumbling that was going on in the back seat. He had to physically stop Bucky from trying to suck him off in the back of the cab. When they made it up the stairs as soon as the door was open Bucky had him pinned against the wall, kicking his legs apart to grind against him as he mouthed at his neck. Steve could have easily thrown him through the wall of course, but there was no need, and besides, this boy was so very eager to please and asked for nothing of his own. He let Bucky pull off his shirt and trail his tongue over his chest, wincing with pleasure as his teeth caught on his hard nipple. Steve led his mouth back to his lips guiding him towards the living room as Bucky shrugged his leather jacket off onto the floor. Steve pushed him back onto the couch only to have Bucky's fingers reaching for his button and fly. 

“Slow baby, slow it down. We have all night. I'll pay whatever it costs.” Steve didn't miss the eyeroll as he took Bucky's wrists and guided them away from his crotch. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out a wad of what must have been about $1000. “It's yours, I promise, no obligation.” He said, setting it down on the side table so Bucky could see it and take it. 

“C'mon Stevie,” Bucky reached for his waistband again. ignoring the money, nimble fingers easily unbuttoning and unzipping, the nickname catching Steve unprepared and making him shiver. “Let me taste you, they say I've got such a good mouth on me. Then, maybe you can taste me?”

Steve let himself be pulled down onto the couch as Bucky positioned himself between his knees, tugging at Steve's pants and soon discovering that he went commando, his thick uncut cock springing up to smack against his flat stomach. 

“God damn, what a beautiful cock, I just knew you'd have a fuckin' beautiful cock.” And then all Steve could do was let his head fall back as Bucky gave an ample demonstration of just how good a mouth he had on him. 

“You taste real nice Stevie, cool and thick...” Bucky swirled his tongue around the head while he pumped his fist around the base, swiping up beads of precome from the tip. Steve rolled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“When you come,” Bucky asked between licks, “ is it gonna be cold? Are you gonna shoot a spunk slushie down my throat?”

Steve managed a smirk even as the pleasure continued to build. “You're gonna find out soon enough... _hnghh_ oh fuck yeah, pretty god damn soon if you keep on doin' that!”

Bucky was bobbing his head taking more and more of Steve's considerable length to the back of his throat and then sucked him off all the way to the tip and released him with a pop. 

“I know what you are Stevie.” He said plainly, rubbing his thumb over and around Steve's spit-slick cock head. “C'mon now don't be shy, have a taste.”

The sharp iron tang hit Steve's nostrils as Bucky brought his other hand up towards his mouth. He must have had a blade in his pocket or something and nicked the pad of his forefinger. Steve could feel his fangs lengthening in anticipation, a rumble in his belly. Bucky kept on jerking Steve off as he held his bleeding hand out to him. The smell was making his mouth water and his cock twitch. 

“Lick it, suck it. It'll feel good when I make you come. I promise.” Bucky ducked down again to deepthroat Steve's throbbing erection making him growl low. What Bucky said wasn't entirely true. It wasn't good if he drank while he came, it was fucking phenomenal. It was fourth of July fireworks going off all at once ripping every nerve in his body apart. As cliched as it was, it felt like being reborn. He remembered the first time, balls deep in Peggy as she cried, arching her back, baring her neck and pleading, _'do it Steve, please! Bite me, bite me!'_

And he did. And he couldn't stop. At first her screams were in pleasure as he let go, sinking his teeth into her perfect porcelain skin, feeling her muscles clenching around him milking him of his release as he drank the life out of her, her whimpers fading and her body going limp in his arms. He brought her back of course, protected and fed her as she underwent the change. But then she didn't stay, she really had changed. It happened sometimes, the soul's former personality just melts away leaving a brand new vampire in its place. It hadn't happened to Steve, and because he knew Peggy from before things were never the same between them again and so she left. If it was even possible, a part of him had died that day. He didn't want that feeling again. 

So now this gorgeous boy was offering himself up purely for his pleasure and Steve just couldn't do it.

He snatched hold of the boy's hand, the fresh bright bead of red just inches away, tempting him. Bucky tried forcing it towards him but he held his wrist still, his grip almost hard enough to break the bones. Bucky moaned brokenly around his cock and Steve suddenly made a noise somewhere between a cough and a snarl as his orgasm hit, his hips writhing and shuddering against Bucky's mouth as he swallowed him down. 

As he lay back panting needlessly he felt Bucky climb up onto the couch beside him, laying his bruised wrist on Steve's chest, blood smearing his skin.

“Why wouldn't you take it?” Bucky asked, a slight break in his voice.

Steve sighed, opening his eyes. “I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to.”

“That's not an answer. I know you're a vampire Steve, why won't you just feed from me?”

Steve pushed Bucky's arm away. Not with any real force or malice, just so he could get the message across.

“I don't drink and fuck.” 

Bucky turned to face him, sitting up straight. “Why not? I heard it was out of this world. The highest of highs.”

“It is. It's also dangerous, I could kill you.”

Bucky shrugged. “So?”

Steve felt his face screwing up in something between confusion and anger. “So?! Do you want to die??”

“I thought that was kinda the whole point of me going with you. I heard about it, from some friends...”

Steve rolled his eyes. It had happened so many times. Pick up a girl or a guy, they'd think being immortal was so 'romantic' or worse, 'awesome' and 'epic'. Didn't have any clue how hard it was, that what you ended up losing was more than your mortal life. Steve always kicked them out and told them to get a fucking clue. 

“I'm not turning you.”

“I don't want that. I just want you to feed.” Bucky slid his hand over Steve's broad chest again, stroking gently. Steve tried to push away the nagging cramp that had been clawing at his stomach since he first smelled Bucky's blood.

He snorted out a laugh and shook his head. “That's what they all say, you don't know what you're asking, what you're offering.”

“Don't deny that you're fucking starving and you need it, look at the size of you. Besides, why else were you on the streets tonight?”

“I dunno if your ma told you about the birds and bees but sometimes I just like a pretty boy and a good time.”

“You think m'pretty? I'm delicious too, here just try me.” Bucky barely moved his arm before Steve had it in his grasp yet again.

Steve held on, thumb circling over the slight bruising on his wrist. “You do this often? Just let any vamp on the street feed from you?”

“No... I...” Bucky shook his head slowly. “This is the first time I...” He looked down at his forearm, the purple veins almost rising out of his translucent skin as Steve's brushed his pale lips over them. 

“You're my first.”

Steve stilled, dark eyes flicking up. He watched the curve of Bucky's larynx rise and fall as he swallowed, composing himself.

“I've seen you before, you come down that way sometimes and I watch you, picking up those fuckhead Johns. Just drink, I'm not afraid of death. I've had enough, I'm ready, I want it. I want you to do it.”

“Look, I'm not gonna kill you kid, you're gonna take that money and I'll thank you for the feed but I'm not giving you what you think you want.”

“Okay.” Bucky sighed.

 

* * * * *

Steve cradled the boy that was laying against his chest. It was a bit more intimate than usual, his victims were usually screaming when he drank, not crying softly and asking for death. It was confusing as hell.

“Buck, you're far too young for this shit, you don't know what you're talking about. Whatever it is that's got you thinkin' this way, well, there's gotta be a way out.” Steve lapped at the puncture marks to help them heal faster.

Bucky's long lashes clumped together with tears as he blinked them away. “There isn't. Don't mollycoddle me, I can't be fixed.”

Steve couldn't stop himself and kissed behind his ear. “Sure.” He eased Bucky up to sitting and stood, pulling his pants back up. He usually kept some food in the kitchen that wouldn't spoil, he could eat food but it was mainly in case he had human visitors. He scanned the cupboards and pulled out a pack of instant mac and cheese, not great but it would have to do. He called over to Bucky.

“You like mac n cheese yeah?”

“W...what?”

“I'm gonna make this and you're gonna eat it, then I'm puttin' you to bed so you get your strength back. An maybe you'll tell me what the hell is so bad it's got you propositioning vampires.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they've both been a bit silly in this chapter, but thankfully Natasha has a level head, and is a witch. So there's that.

So Steve fed him, made him drink water and carried him bridal-style to the bedroom when Bucky drifted off soon after, taking off his shoes and even tucking the covers around him when he laid him down on his bed. He found himself holding the dogtags in his fingertips. 

_James Buchanan Barnes  
32557038._

Steve closed the door and went to lean against the window frame, looking out at the twinkling night city. 

Shit. 

After washing up the dishes and taking a hot shower, he sat down at his slanted desk picked up a piece of charcoal and started scratching at the paper. It was around 3am when he picked up the scuffing sound that told him his guest was awake. When he quietly pushed open the door to the bedroom he found Bucky clumsily trying to put a shoe on while unsteadily balancing on one leg. Steve was by his side in a flash stopping him from falling on the floor as he keeled over.

“What are you doing?” 

“Puttin' on my damn shoes what's it look like?”

“Where were you planning on going?”

“What the fuck... is this Twenty Questions? Look, thanks for food and lettin' me sleep here-”

“And the money..”

“And the money, yeah, but I'm gettin' out of your hair, leaving you to it.” 

Steve frowned. “I'm not letting you go back on the street, not tonight. I'm not gonna let you get eaten by some unsavory vamp.” 

Well. Just like that Steve realised he had already made the decision, to keep this kid safe... for the moment anyway.

“Did you not get the whole thing how I don't care if I die? I thought I had made it pretty clear, and seeing as you're not up to the job...” Bucky reached for his other shoe that was lying by Steve's foot.

“Please.” Steve said quietly.

Bucky straightened. He was a good deal taller so when he looked down at Steve he got the full heartbreaking show of his puppydog eyes looking up at him, framed by ridiculously long and soft lashes.

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“That thrall thing with your eyes, it's unsettling.”

Steve blinked. “I'm not doing any 'thrall thing', must just be you. But I'm serious, it's not safe, just stay.”

Bucky huffed and his shoulders slumped. “God. Fine. You're fucking annoying you know that?”

Steve smiled. “Get those off and get back into bed, you're in no state to be wandering around or even standing up just now.”

Steve sat him down on the edge of the bed and Bucky kicked the shoes back off. He allowed Steve to unbuckle his pants and slide them off, but resolutely held onto his shirt when he went to take hold of the edge to pull it up. 

“Okay, sorry.” Steve said softly, standing back waiting for Bucky to climb back into the bed.

Bucky flumped down on the pillow and pulled the sheets around him. “You can sleep in your own bed too you know.”

Steve scratched at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I uh, got a couple hours work to do first.”

“Shit. Yeah, of course, workin' at night and all that. What do you do, if you don't mind me askin'?”

“I paint, draw... I'm an artist.” Steve replied, suddenly embarrassed for some reason.

Bucky pricked up slightly, his eyes darting to the huge canvas on the wall opposite. “That you?”

Steve nodded.

Bucky blew out a whistle. “Holy shit. You should have that stuff up in galleries man. It's amazing.”

Steve picked at his nails. “Thanks. I've got some stuff, in galleries and places... you been in the City Met?”

Bucky near choked. “Of course, just cos I sell my body doesn't mean I'm uncultured y'know.”

“I never...”

Bucky shushed him. “S'fine. Anyway, where in the Met?”

“There's one when you go up the left hand stairs, on the-”

“Top of the first landing?” Bucky finished, and Steve smiled, surprised. 

“Yeah, you know it.”

“I know it. Funny, it's one I've always liked.”

There was an awkward moment of silence between them before Steve turned to leave. “I'll be back in a few hours, if you don't mind sharing the bed with me.”

“Dude I sucked your cock, remember? It's fine.”

“Yeah I remember... anyway I'll try to be quiet. Get some sleep Bucky.” He slipped out and closed the door, missing the soft small smile that spread across Bucky's lips as he closed his eyes and snuggled down in the vampire's bed. 

At around six, Steve closed his sketchbook happy with what he had done so far. He washed the carbon from his hands and closed the curtains. The sun wasn't complete danger to him but if he caught a few too many rays it made him sick and cranky. In his room he found Bucky sprawled out every which way on the bed, his thick brown hair sticking up at all angles. Steve hadn't shared his bed with anyone in a long while. He gave a quiet huff of annoyance but undresssed and curled up in the space that was left by Bucky's side.

Steve woke suddenly a few hours later with a loud thrumming filling his head. It took him a few moments to remember that someone was in bed next to him, and that the sound was the rapid hammering of Bucky's heart beating furiously. Despite it being the morning the blackout blinds made it as dark as the middle of the night but Steve could see clearly. The boy was curled up in the fetal position, arms wrapped around himself, fingers clawed into his skin. The left arm of his shirt must have ridden up as a result of his fevered sleep and Steve could make out part of a thick jagged scar that appeared to circle his shoulder. Bucky was shaking and murmuring. 

_”Don't let them... no.... don't let them...”_

Steve gently reached out and touched Bucky's hand. “Buck, you're having a nightmare... Bucky?”

He continued to shiver, heart pounding deafeningly, reeking of fear. Steve shook him a little, trying again.

“Bucky c'mon, it's just a bad dream, wake up.”

_”No.... I won't do it...won't... oh god! Oh god no...please!”_

Steve shook him more firmly, tried pinching him, shouting in his ear, but nothing was rousing Bucky. In hindsight he could have splashed some water on him or tried flinging open the curtains to let the bright light in, but he panicked and instead did the next thing that came into his head. He bit him.

Bucky yelped, his eyes snapping open instantly. He scrabbled back against the headboard, his eyes searching in the dark as he panted hard, sweat soaking his shirt. He near jumped out of his skin when he heard Steve's voice.

“I'm sorry Buck, you were having a real bad nightmare, you weren't waking for anything. M'sorry I guess I maybe shouldn't have done that but you were scaring the shit out of me.”

Bucky gulped, still shaking, gathering his surroundings. “Done...did what?”

Steve just nodded towards Bucky's hip, and he reached down and touched the two little holes that were dribbling red, realising. 

“Oh.”

Steve made to move towards him. “C'mere and I'll-” But Bucky flinched away not wanting to be touched.

“I just... just give me a minute.” Bucky mumbled.

“Okay, okay sure.” Steve sat back giving him some space, looking down and his hands and fiddling with his nails.

“Can I get you.. uh, a tea or something?”

Bucky released the huge breath he's been holding in a sort of self-calming sigh, Steve could hear his heart rate returning to normal, a lot quieter than before.

“Yeah, tea would be good. Thanks.” He replied, running both hands through his sweat soaked hair.

Steve took his time, aiming to give Bucky some time to settle down, of course when he opened the bedroom door he was gone, the blind up, sunlight streaming in, the heavy curtains nudging slightly in the breeze from the open window. The only sign that he was ever there was the faint smell of blood and fear hanging in the air.

Shit. Fucking idiot. Steve dropped the tea and bolted to the window in less than a second. Sticking his head out and looking down the fire escape there was no sign of Bucky, only the growing thrum of the rush hour traffic 3 floors below. When he retreated back into the room he was already starting to feel dizzy from the sun. He retrieved his phone from the bedside table and flicked through the short list of contacts.

“Nat I– yeah, I know what time it is, sorry. I kinda need your help.

...yeah I've done something stupid,

…yeah it's a boy...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve be too late?

Once Steve had explained the situation, after telling him off for being such an idiot Natasha told him to meet her at sunset and bring something of Bucky's. 

Steve arrived at her brownstone bang on sundown with the leather jacket that Bucky had abandoned on the floor that night before. 

“I just think he's gonna do something stupid and I, I dunno I just feel like I want to try to help him?”

Natasha sat opposite, her legs crossed under her, running her hands over the leather of the jacket with a look of deep concentration. 

“Usually I'd tell you you're a fucking dork and to get over it but this time I think you're right. He really needs help. You said he had a nightmare?”

“More like night terrors.”

“Then something pretty awful probably happened to him. Aside from you tearing into him of course.”

Steve was mildly offended. “Tasha! You know that I-” 

She brought a finger to her lips and shushed him. “We'll sweep by the street you met, if he's not there, which I doubt he will be, I can do a locator spell, try and narrow down where to look.”

Steve nodded and got to his feet while Natasha flung some supplies in her bag.

-

When they reached 'Love Lane', as some of the locals affectionately called it, most of the girls were out on the kerb, polished to the nines. Steve worked his way down the street asking each one if they had seen a man matching Bucky's description, most of them refused to admit that they knew of such a boy but when they realised Steve was genuinely worried and not after him for money they softened a little. 

“He ain't usually here till later sweetie, maybe come back in a couple hours? I'm sure he'll show.” Said the woman with full dark red lips and an air of confident sass.

“Yeah sugar, he's probably with a client.” The slightly taller brunette next to her added.

“Um, yeah. He was with me. I think I might have scared him.” Steve replied, staring at his shoes. 

“I doubt that, he doesn't scare easily, he was in the service y'know.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah I figured. It's just...he uh, seemed pretty spooked is all, and I'm worried about him. Just wanna make sure he's alright.”

“Well ain't you just the sweetest thing? What's you name pretty boy?” asked the sassy one.

Steve gave a small smile and held out his hand. “Steve. Steve Rogers. This is my friend Nat.”

Natasha nodded at them.

“I'm Darcy, and my luscious ladyfriend here is Janey. Bucky's been like a little brother to us, well, even though we're about the same age, we look out for him, y'know?”

Natasha stepped forward. “We'll swing by later tonight and check if he's turned up, but in the meantime, are there any places he likes to hang out, anywhere he might go to get a bit of time to himself?”

Darcy and Jane reeled off a few of the places they thought Bucky might be, including some total dive bars in neighbourhoods that made Steve wince. Darcy thanked Steve for being such a doll and asked Natasha for her number with a wink before the witch and the vampire left them to continue the search.

* * *

Bucky was sat, long legs dangling free over the girder, staring at but not seeing the black water below. Mind still rattled, shivering but not because of the cold. The bridge was quiet aside from the odd passerby, but none of the paid him any mind, if they saw him at all. He guessed there were jumpers up here all the time. Just a fall and it'll all go away. He didn't know why he hadn't just come here in the first place, or stepped onto the subway track, or in front of a bus. Instead he had sought out Steve. He still wasn't entirely sure why, maybe receiving the kiss of death with an _actual kiss_ seemed more soothing, easy.

He had felt easy in Steve's arms. If he tried hard enough he could even admit that he felt relieved, safe, that Steve was there waking him from hell and wanting to help. It wasn't what he was looking for but he might have found it if he let himself, if he tried. But it was hard to try, so obviously the best thing to do was run. And now here he was, shifting closer to the edge.

* * *

The thick door to the last sticky-floored bar swung shut as they headed back out into the cold night air. 

“In some ways I'm glad we didn't find him in there.” Nat half-joked. Steve could only frown. 

“Aww c'mon tiger, there's still some lines we haven't tapped...” She pulled him into the nearby alleyway and rummaged in her bag. “Go find a box or something that I can sit on, it's fucking filthy here.” 

Steve headed to the nearest dumpster and found a stack of flattened cardboard boxes stuffed behind it and laid them out on the ground, hearing the nervous skitters of the rats around them. 

“Better be quick Nat, these rats ain't like the nice ones in my neighbourhood.”

“Okay okay shussh. Light this. Now, take my hand, sit still and focus for me. Don't worry we'll find him.”

Steve followed Nat's instructions without question. There was no one he trusted more these days. When you were undead friends were especially hard to come by. 

“I need some of your blood.”

Steve tilted his head then.

“You fed on his, therefore there is likely to still be some circulating, thus making my job slightly less difficult.”

Steve nodded and nicked his wrist with a fang. A fading taste of Bucky filled his senses, definitely something he wanted more of. If another vamp had got to him... He shook himself and watched as Nat directed his dripping wrist over a pile of small animal bones, red splashing over white. There was some sort of metaphor there that he didn't bother to explore as he saw Natasha's eyes blacken. Her voice was low and not her own, he'd witnessed it before but it always freaked him out. Witches could easily kill his kind.

“I know where he is. Pack up.”

Steve followed her effortlessly smooth movements through the streets, towards the East river.

* * *

It loomed up into the orange glow sky, twinkling blue and white, trails of red tail lights.

“Shit.”

“Here.” Nat said softly, the black veil now shaken from her eyes. 

“No.” Steve bolted for the bridge leaving Natasha well behind, trying to catch a scent or a sign. A shadow caught his eye.

“Bucky!”

The figure turned and gave Steve a yellow gnarly grin of rotten teeth. “Lost your friend, pal?”

“Have you seen him? Young boy, kinda tall skinny, dark hair? Was he here? Please, if you saw anything?” Steve was almost frantic, he barely knew Bucky but suddenly felt so possessive of him. 

The toothy figure coughed a laugh at him. “Oh yeah. Too late pal! He's gone, just like the others.”

“Gone? Where? You saw him?”

“Too bloody weak to face it, fuckin' pathetic if you ask me.” His chuckle was dark and revolting.

Something in Steve snapped and he found himself holding the guy easily by the neck up against the side of the tower. He growled right in his face. “Nobody asked you.”

The asshole was choking and Steve wasn't letting up, feeling the beat of his heart start to slow he grinned baring his sharp canines. Before he could bite down a blow sent him backward, forcing him to drop the piece of human garbage he was ready to devour.

“Steve no! Leave it.” Nat said sternly.

“Don't see why I should, the world deserves less assholes, and besides... I'm hungry.” The cretinous man was gasping and rubbing his throat, cowering when he saw the red glint in Steve's eyes as he got back to his feet.

“Steve.”

He sighed and let Natasha guide him away, defeated, useless and empty. Just like before he was turned.

“I was too late.” Steve said softly, looking down at the river below. “The one time I try to help and I fucked it up.” He leaned over the railing with his head in his hands. “Oh fuck Nat, how am I gonna tell Darcy and Jane?”

Natasha stroked her hand over his back, he was still wearing Bucky's leather jacket, it was a little big on him. “Steve please don't do this to yourself, you did what you could that's what matters. C'mon and go home, it's nearly sunrise and I don't want you doing anything guilt-driven and stupid. Get some rest, I'll come over later, we'll talk.”

Steve turned and looked up at her, her green eyes stern but kind, his blue and sad. He couldn't feel the cold but he pulled Bucky's jacket around him as they parted ways, clinging to the remnants of the tragic boy's scent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short new chapter, sorry it has taken so long, my muse has only just returned after an unplanned trip.  
> Peggy is going to be a bit of a nasty lady in this but I do love her!

_Still in Iraq. Probably. Hopefully? Somewhere in the mountains, some terrorist cell or other, there was no way to tell once the thick bags went over their heads and they were driven (probably in circles) for miles. Bucky strained his ears trying to listen for any sort of clue that might tell him where they were taking him._

_The boys -his team- he guessed they had been rounded up as well, he couldn't tell if they were in the same vehicle or not. Things became ever more fuzzy when the butt of a gun smacked against the side of his skull._

__”Shut up.” _they said,_ “Shut up or you die.” __

_He didn't remember saying anything._

_\- - - - - -_

_He woke up to nothing from nothing, blinking and squinting his eyes before he realised the bag was still tied over his head. Please let this be a dream, a nightmare. His head ached. Fingers found the floor, dusty some parts of it wet. Wet with his blood? Maybe this was just a terrible nightmare. His mouth felt full of cotton, the thirst was real enough._

_A metallic screech and the crunch of boots over broken glass and dirt. A sharp kick to the stomach sent him reeling back, scrabbling against the stone wall he'd landed against and then buckling in pain._

__”Dog.” _A heavily accented voice stated._

_He heard a dull clang, the slosh of liquid and the screech of the door slamming. Footsteps fading. Laughter._

_Gingerly he picked himself up onto all fours and crawled slowly forward, searching and finding the edge of a metal bowl. His fingers slipped over the side and contacted with lukewarm water. Thank fuck. He didn't care if it was dirty, it was water. He gathered the back of the cloth over his head tightly with one hand, the other still on the bowl. Bowing his head down the water seeped through the weave and he sucked desperately to slake his thirst._

_Dog._

_\- - - - - -_

_Days,_ ~it might have been weeks~ _later, they dragged him out of the cell. He was bruised skin and bone, living on the scraps they threw, enduring every humiliation and beating with detached feeling. He didn't even register when one of them spit in his face and was rewarded with a hard kick to the chest for his insolence._

 __“Get up.” __

_Bucky shakily got to his feet, wheezing and gasping for air and swaying slightly. One of the men shoved a gun in his hand while a hand came around from behind him and pressed a blade to his neck._

__”You are soldier, yes?” _One of them asked, he recognised the voice as the man that brought him water._

_Bucky stared straight ahead into the dusty courtyard, his eyes still adjusting to the bright sunlight._

_“Y-yes.” He stuttered._

_The knife edge bit into his skin, thin red line like a collar._ ”Wrong. You are a dog. But no matter, soldiers, dogs, they all follow orders...” __

_Bucky found the words hissing and spitting from his cracked lips even though he knew it was a mistake, he couldn't stop himself. “I'll never follow any orders you give-”_

_White hot pain seared from his left shoulder where the knife was now wedged deep. He howled in agony dropping the gun, and falling to his knees. He grit his teeth and shuddered, trying to push the pain away. Through the blur of unshed tears in his eyes he saw more men marching into the courtyard along the opposite wall. When they halted he saw a woman standing between them, bound and blindfolded, sobbing, praying._

__”Pick up the gun, dog.” __

_“No.”_

_This was only going to end one way, and not theirs if he could help it. He barely had time to brace himself for the pain as the knife was ripped out and slashed down his bicep. The daylight was flashing black in his eyes as Bucky fought to stay conscious, while the throbbing and pulsing warm red flowed in rivers down his arm._

__”Pick it up.” _He commanded, lazily kicking Bucky's bruised side and huffing a laugh as he cried with the immense pain. His right hand shaking he scrabbled in the dirt for the gun, wincing as he was yanked to his feet again with fingers digging into his wounds._

_His right arm was jerked up roughly, fingers made to close around the grip and trigger, aimed at the crying woman in front of him._

__”She dies, or you do.”

\- - - - - - 

The sound of the rain rattling off the window was making Steve's head hurt. He twisted the piece of charcoal in his fingers as he stared into space, no marks made on the paper, just left blank for hours. Even though he'd known Bucky for less than a day he had somehow made a mark on him, sneaking into the hollow that had been carved inside him the day he was turned. Now he just felt empty again. He wandered the apartment in a haze of guilt until hunger crept in and overtook it, forcing him out into the night. He had meant to go back to the girls on Love Lane and tell them...something, but he couldn't do it on an empty stomach. The rain scudded off the roads splitting the wash of the street lights into a river of wavering starlight. Steve didn't notice though, his hood pulled up and casting his face in shadow, he was hunting.

\- - - - 

Bucky shivered, he was so incredibly cold, soaked to the skin. After wandering the streets for hours the rain started and he had collapsed on the stairs of the Met. His coat – fuck- he'd left it at Steve's. The twin pinpoint scars on his arm were still there, almost faded to nothing now. He curled up on the stone on his side, shuddering. _A disgusting mess, a failure_. 

Then there was warmth. Surrounded by fluffy plump pillows, he felt like he had turned into a pillow himself he was that comfortable. His tired brain reasoned that he was probably hypothermic and decided to luxuriate in this last little bit of goodness left in life, even though it was lying to him. His naked skin slid deliciously against something that felt like silk sheets and he groaned a little at the sensation.

“Hello gorgeous...” Said a dreamy soft voice. A cool hand cupped his forehead and he found himself arching into the touch of sharp fingernails when they brushed through his hair making his skin tingle. 

“Steve?” He croaked, eyes still sealed shut with sleep. 

“Hush darling, you should rest some more, such a rough day you've had. Sleep my sweet...” The soft low voice washed over Bucky like a drug and he was slowly falling through puffy clouds of marshmallow again into a deep and dreamless slumber. 

It was dark when he woke, or at least it seemed to be. The curtains were closed, from the dim light from a small ornate lamp in the corner he could make out walls of dark red, and the end of the metal bedframe glinting a warm gold. He went to push himself to sit up but his movement was restricted by intricately knotted silk rope holding him to the bed. That was when he realised he was completely naked under the bedclothes. Deep inside his mind he was panicking but on the outside his body was a picture of perfect calm, his heart beating a languid steady rhythm, his skin dry and warm. He knew he should be trying to undo these knots, to get the fuck out of wherever he was, but he wasn't going to. Why wasn't he going to....?

The question was answered as the door opened to reveal one of the most beautiful dames that Bucky had ever set eyes on. She stepped inside and closed the door, leaning back against it, a smile on her red painted lips, chestnut eyes shining and full tumbling chocolate curls falling over her shoulders. She pushed off the door and walked in tall red heels towards him and Bucky struggled not to visibly salivate at the way her curvy hips moved under the tight black pencil skirt she wore, and the ungodly way she filled the soft red blouse done up with a wide bow at her neck. 

“You're not Steve...” He found himself saying.

She laughed and it was like music. “No. And for that my darling I can only apologise, it seems you two have become rather, attached.” She purred, sitting down at the side of the bed next to him. 

Bucky caught himself preening internally at the term of endearment. Why was this strange woman who had obviously kidnapped him and had him tied to a bed not freaking him the fuck out? Okay so he was alive, that was a good start. He wasn't injured in any visible way as far as he could tell, and he didn't remember fucking her. Right, she obviously knew Steve, so that just left...


	5. Chapter 5

_Bucky caught himself preening internally at the term of endearment. Why was this strange woman who had obviously kidnapped him and had him tied to a bed not freaking him the fuck out? Okay so he was alive, that was a good start. He wasn't injured in any visible way as far as he could tell, and he didn't remember fucking her. Right, she obviously knew Steve, so that just left..._

“Peggy.” He said quietly, remembering Steve mentioning her when Bucky had probed him on whether it was his first time with a guy, and then realising that he knew her face from the photograph in the old compass that sat open by Steve's bed. 

She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth and stroked his chin, tipping his head up. Her touch had the strangest calming effect on him, it was completely going against his instinct and his will but he could do nothing but submit to it. He felt the fear of losing control slowly grappling its way up his spine. 

“It's so lovely to meet you, Bucky.” 

“I... hope I can say the same.” He said, avoiding her eyes as she held him. He could smell the luscious, sweet scent of her. It was like ripe peaches, juicy and mouthwatering. “How do you know my name?” He asked, confusedly.

“One of my many talents. I hope that my bringing you here won't cause there to be any...bad blood between us.” She tilted his head and flashed a glance at his neck in warning.

Bucky swallowed but remained still, his body might have been under her control for whatever reason but his mouth wasn't. “Well I just wanna know, what the hell it is you want?” It came out slightly more acidic than he intended and he gulped again, well aware that she could probably rip his throat out if she fancied it.

“Sweetheart, all I want to know is where our Steve is. That's it.”

Bucky snorted a laugh. “So that's why you abducted me and have me naked and tied to your bed?”

“Some might say I saved you from dying in the gutter.” She dragged her nails through his hair and over his scalp again, smirking as it had the desired effect on him. “Oh look at you, beautiful boy. Won't you tell me where he is? ”

Bucky fought hard to contain the murmur of a moan that escaped his mouth, unable to control himself, nuzzling Peggy's hand to chase the euphoric way it was making him feel. Fuck, the control she seemingly had over him was dangerous. He shook himself. 

“I... I don't know, barely know the guy.” 

It was half-true, he had run from Steve's apartment intending to off himself, and ended up being too chickenshit to do it. Now this blast from Steve's long, long, long ago past was in the picture and he wanted nothing more than to live to protect him from whatever she had planned as the the feeling in his gut was saying it probably wasn't anything good.

“Come now Bucky, I can smell him all over you.” She moved even closer to him, her lips barely a hair's breadth from his. “Mmm, I bet I could taste him on your lips now. How I miss it, he was so...” She trailed off, staring into the middle distance. 

“You broke up?” Bucky asked, his voice barely a breath. 

Peggy drew back letting go of him. “We had - grown apart.” She absently touched the collar of her blouse. “Two people on two different paths I suppose. It was a long time ago. Anyway, where are my manners? You must be hungry.” She rose and went to the door, turning back to flash a grin at him. “Don't go anywhere.”

\- - - - - - - 

“Steve.”

The pile of blankets and pillows made a grunting noise.

“Steve...get up.” Natasha said, a little more firmly. The pile remained silent.

“Don't make me come in there.” 

A corner of the blanket lifted up revealing one blue eye. “M'not hanging out today.”

“Oh yes you are, come on, UP!” She prodded the Steve-shaped pile mercilessly, giggling as he groaned. 

“Nat, no. Leave me alone. Please.”

Natasha sat on the edge of the bed beside him. As she pulled up the corner of the blanket her smile faded to a look of concern. “Steve, what the hell? You look terrible!” She got an “Mmf.” in response. 

“Oh god, are you sick? You're sick. What did you eat?”

“Some rats.” His voice muffled by the pillow. 

Natasha shook her head in disbelief. “When was the last time you had a proper feed?” She reached under the covers and stroked his back, he was burning up. “Steve, answer me?”

“Dunno. Don't want it.” He huffed.

“What? Fucking hell Steve, you'll kill yourself...here-” She pulled up her sleeve, waved her other hand and a thin cut appeared on her wrist. Beads of blood began to trickle down it. “C'mon... take it.” She said, pushing it to him. She knew how awful witches blood tasted to vampires but also that it would give him his strength back. Steve turned his head away so she grabbed his hair and forced his mouth on the wound, only letting go when she felt him start to suck. 

“You're really pissing me off Steve. You know I don't like being pissed off.” 

He coughed and screwed up his face at the taste before laying back on the pillow, stained mouth open as his fangs retracted, pale chest rising and falling rapidly without breath.

“Uuuurghh!” Steve clutched at himself, buckling in half as Natasha's blood began to clean the impure blood out of his system. “Oh god....”

“Hey, he's got nothing to do with it, this is totally and completely your fault. Maybe slightly mine... I KNEW I shoulda come over, it's too easy for you to lie to me on the phone.”

He re-buried his face in the pillow. “Wasn't lyin'. Was feedin'.” He groaned again and Nat gently massaged his skinny back.

“It's that boy isn't it? Is that why you're not lookin' after yourself? Steve, why are you doing this, is it punishment? Because it wasn't your fault.”

It wasn't as if he had just decided to stop hunting humans, but he had held off for a week before he went back to the clubs. He didn't even have to seek a host out, they all came to him, so readily attracted to him even while he stood in the dark, disinterested and distant. They were so eager to offer themselves up. He was a passenger in his own body as it kissed and licked, whispered and promised the pretty girls and boys with their hands all over him as the music pulsed, but every time in the end he couldn't do it, couldn't take anything from them. He made his excuses and wandered the dark streets like a ghost until sunrise when he found himself back in the apartment, fingers tracing the lines of charcoal that had slipped away from him. 

He felt Nat's arm around him, she had climbed into his bed, cuddling into him from behind.

“Give it a couple more hours to work and you'll feel more like yourself, then, we're going out to get you something more substantial.”

Steve had barely began to turn his head to protest and she cut him off sharply. “No arguments, you're eating. We'll find you a hot young thing, and I'm not leaving you until you feed.”

He was never going to win an argument with her so he let his body slump in her arms and closed his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Feeding in the city's clubs was arguably the best way for the modern vampire to get by. People came and went all the time, charm went a long way to avoid making anyone patrons or staff suspicious, and to be fair the game, so to speak, was hot and usually easy. Steve made sure his circuits of trusted establishments were random, sometimes Natasha came along when she was bored, some of the top class bars had some pretty good entertainment. 

“Much better than rats huh?” She smirked at him over her Martini glass from across the booth. The attractive blonde girl that was practically attached to him let out a pleasurable sigh as he ran his tongue up the side of her neck, one hand supporting the back of her head and the other sneaking absently under the hem of her tight dress. He shot Nat a look, arching one eyebrow and flashing her a grin as his fangs lengthened before sinking them into sweet tanned skin. The racing beat of the girl's pulse filled his ears along with her the hitch of her breath when his fingers found the dampness between her thighs. Steve was polite that way, when you were taking something from someone he always thought you should give a little back. 

They were in a quiet corner booth at the back of the club which afforded them ample privacy but Natasha still rolled her eyes as the blonde began singing Steve's praises in increasingly higher pitched moans while he drank. 

The house jazz trio started up as a waiter delivered another drink for Nat and Steve felt a sudden change in the air as the singer's silken voice reached his ears. 

_You had plenty money...nineteen, twenty two..._  
_You let all the women make a, fool of you..._  
_Why don't you do right,_  
_Like some other men, do._

He pulled away from the girl, tucking her temporarily dazed form against his side as he looked towards the stage. A slim shadowy figure draped himself lazily over the microphone, hips moving in time with the slow, easy rhythm. He wore a midnight blue tux with black satin lapels on the jacket, which he shrugged off with such ease as he eye-fucked the audience. It was as if he was performing a strip tease. His voice was like velvet caressing Steve's ears and he found himself sitting alert on the edge of couch seat watching. 

“This guy's good.” Natasha commented. 

“Uhuh.” Was all Steve could offer in return.

The performer slowly slinked his way down the central stairs of the stage to the round tables near the front, playfully kissing the hands of a few giggling women and bending over suggestively at equally awestruck guys. The spotlight caught up with him and it was only then that Steve could see his face. If he had a heart it would have stopped.

_“Bucky?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the best [male cover of 'Why Don't You Do Right'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfOuKObchu0) that I could find, but Bucky would probably sound a little rougher :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Steve ignored the blonde girl beside him, his focus trained on the alluring singer, squinting and screwing his face up in disbelief and confusion. 

“He's here, he's alive? H-how?”

Natasha turned to follow his gaze. “Are you sure that's him Steve?”

Steve turned back to her and nodded slowly. “Yeah...”

“Oh thank fuck! And you said he was cute but not THAT cute, you were holdin' out on me Steve you jerk.”

Steve felt a huge sigh leave his body, and with it the heavy weight he'd been carrying around with him since he thought Bucky had taken a jump from the Brooklyn Bridge. 

“You should go talk to him.” Natasha said, swirling her cocktail in the glass. Bucky had made his way back to the stage and was finishing the song.

Steve shrugged. “I dunno Nat, whatever happened I'm not sure it'd do much good. I mean, I bit him... he ran from my apartment.. I'm not sure that-”

Before he could say anything more Nat was standing and waving towards the stage at Bucky to get his attention but with most of the bar patrons applauding and whooping he didn't pay any notice. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew a piercing whistle. Steve scowled at her. “Natasha!”

“Hey! Bucky!” Nat yelled and Bucky turned his head towards their booth. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Steve and he quickly turned and made his way backstage.

“Shit. Now you've scared him off.” Steve muttered, squeezing out of the booth to follow him. 

“Well, it was shitty of him to run away and not let you know he was okay, you thought he was dead for fuck sake.” Nat snapped. 

“I barely know him!”

Natasha huffed. “Don't deny you feel something for that boy Rogers, this isn't your usual little Night Bite. There's something else there, go find out.”

Steve chucked some money down on the table to pay for their drinks before taking off towards the backstage door. He was met by a huge rather unsavoury-looking guy with a thick moustache.

“Hey blondie, where d'ya think you're goin'?”

Steve straightened up, after all it's not like he had any reason to be afraid of a club bouncer. He made to shoulder past the guy, using the will in his voice to make him move out of the way. “I just need to have a quick word with - “

“Nah mate, no visitors. Leave your flowers and little love notes here. Don't worry, I'll see he gets them.” he said, the edge of his mouth turning up in a vile, smug smirk.

Steve was surprised when the bouncer didn't budge one inch. He wasn't deterred though, and tried again. “Look, you're gonna have to move, ya big lug.”

Of all the things that Steve expected to be doing that night, being tossed out of a fire escape into a dumpster full of broken bottles was not one of them. Natasha came running out the door when she realised what was going on, just as Steve had gotten himself upright again and was shaking bits of glass and lemon slices out of his clothes. 

“Steve! What the fuck was that? What's got into you?” She was looking him over, eyes blazing with worry and anger.

“I'm more interested in what's got into that heap of a guy, he wasn't movin' for any amount of me tryin', and that ain't normal.” 

“Um, Steve, I dunno if you noticed but he was built like a fucking brick-shithouse, so maybe...”

Steve shook his head. Natasha rolled her eyes, understanding.

“Okay so he's immune to vampiric powers?”

“Yeah... seems that way, but he's no vampire, I could tell. Must be protected from the outside by someone else, but who? And why the hell is Bucky being guarded like that?”

Natasha shrugged. “Well, it's a pretty good gig he's got now by the looks of things, maybe better and safer than working the streets? I mean, you were there, you heard his voice, his performance... it was-”

“Yeah...” Steve replied, his voice and thoughts drifting.

“Uhuh. So, club's gonna want to protect an asset like that, but getting back to the real point here Steve, he's alive, so you don't need to worry yourself anymore.”

Steve's brows furrowed, and Natasha could tell he wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

“I dunno Nat, something seems off. I'm gonna hang back and keep an ear out, I reckon Bucky has a knack for getting into trouble.”

“Well they're not gonna let you back in the club after that.” Natasha started walking down the alley back towards the main road. 

“I don't need to get back _in_!” Steve shouted after her, his voice full of that annoying determination that confirmed her suspicions. She turned to see him leaping up the metal fire escape with preternatural ease. She sighed and called back at him. “Alright Rogers, but PLEASE be careful, and check in with me before morning! And NO RATS!”

Steve flashed a smile at her before lunging up another ladder, drawn to the soft glow of light coming from a second floor window above the club. He stayed crouched below it, carefully flicking remaining remnants of glass from his jacket as he listened. 

A door opened and closed. Footsteps. Two pairs of feet muffled by a thick carpet.  
The soft squeak of bedsprings. 

Then a heartbeat so loud and fast in his ears he had to focus a little less so it didn't drown out everything else. 

_”So can I... go out, tonight... I mean?”_

It was Bucky's voice. An then, another.

_“You are doing exceptionally well for us darling, and I did say that you'd be rewarded.”_

What the... Steve bristled with recognition. It was _her_ voice.

_“So uhh... does that mean-”_

Silence. Another weight on the bedsprings, light. 

_“I just need to see my friends...”_ Bucky was becoming more insistent. 

_“Oh?”_

_“Yea, uh, to let them know I'm- okay.”_

_“I was under the impression you no longer cared for that life, something changed?”_

_“Just, you don't have to... ahh-- god!”_

 

He heard the rip of fabric and then the smell of his blood -Bucky's blood- filled Steve's senses. He risked a look through the window. Bucky, was pushed back on the bed, beneath her. His eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open, hovering somewhere between pleasure and pain. Scarlet painted nails teased through his open shirt at his bare chest. 

Peggy.

She was sucking delicately at a tear in the thinner skin just above his collarbone, a narrow trail of red escaping to roll down his pectoral as she pulled away, plucking and squeezing his nipple between those perfectly manicured claws. Bucky groaned again. Steve grit his teeth, shifting closer. 

_”Music to my ears my darling. Will you sing for me again, James?”_

Peggy was working her way down Bucky's prone body, tugging the shirt out of the pants of his tux and replacing the fabric she removed with kisses and licks, tongue swirling on his pale skin and drawing tense shuddering breaths from him. 

“ _M-Miss Carter, please...”_ Bucky's voice was wrought. 

Steve clenched his fist so hard his nails left deep indents in his palm, he was ready to smash right through the window, but then- A series of knocks at the door. Peggy huffed and stood leaving Bucky sagging with relief on the bed.  
“Yes? What is it?” Her silky tone betrayed her impatience with whoever dared disturb them. 

A muffled voice replied through the door. “Apologies ma'am, Mr Jarvis needs you to check over a few items for tomorrow.”

Peggy smoothed down her dress even though she always appeared immaculate, and went to the door, turning to run her eyes over her toy before she left. 

“Later then my darling, get some rest, I promise you'll need it.” And with that Bucky was left alone in the room. 

His heart rate had barely calmed when he turned to see Steve standing in front of him, having climbed through the window. 

“Jesus fuck! What are you- Steve, you need to go, now.” He said in a hushed but harried voice. 

Steve was doing nothing of the sort of course. He grabbed Bucky's tux jacket, throwing it at him. “Bucky, you're comin' with me, c'mon!”

A furrow appeared on Steve's brow as he realised Bucky wasn't moving. 

“I've got a good gig here, I can't afford to screw this one up. Plus, I'm finally off the streets...”

Steve huffed in exasperation, holding his hands open and begging. “Bucky that's _Peggy_ for fuck sake, my ex. You don't know her like I do, you have to come with me now before she gets back, please!”

“You don't get it Steve, I know how it looks but she's gonna take care of me. ”

Steve's eyes narrowed when he realised Bucky wouldn't meet his gaze. “Oh yeah, using you as her little plaything until she gets bored and drains you of every drop. Believe me Buck, I know. You're being held here against your fucking will! I can feel her influence sticking all over you.”

Bucky remained stoic. “Why do you even care? I know she's a vampire, but she can help me. You don't understand. Look, I'm sorry I ditched but you just wouldn't understand...”

Steve knelt down at Bucky's feet, calmly placing his cool fingers over his forearms. “Then make me. Is it the nightmares?” Bucky's face only faltered for a fraction of a second but Steve caught it. “I can help. Buck please, you just can't stay with _her_.”

“You don't know, y-you don't know what I've done...” Tears were beginning to gather at the rims of Bucky's deep blue eyes and Steve was getting agitated, certain that they should been leaving two minutes ago. Fuck it. 

He grabbed Bucky by the arms and pulled him towards the window, half climbing through the opening and tugging Bucky with him. An invisible force knocked Steve backwards out onto the fire escape leaving Bucky still standing in the room.

“-the fuck?” Steve grimaced, pushing himself to his feet and reaching through the window for Bucky's hand. His face fell when he saw his expression, resigned, helpless, lost.

“I can't Steve, I physically can't!” Bucky glanced back towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching. “Please, she's coming, she'll know, she'll – just go!”

Steve just stood there staring for just a moment, his brain was working overtime, scrabbling and grabbing for some epiphany that would help him get Bucky out of there with him. It was no use, whatever this was blocking their exit was just too damn powerful.

“I'll come back for you, I'm fucking coming back for you okay!” Bucky's eyes finally met his as Steve stole one more glance before vaulting off the rail of the fire escape and down into the darkness of the alley below.


End file.
